


Sweet Treats

by 4firefly4



Series: Merlin Halloween Fic Tac Toe [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupcakes, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4firefly4/pseuds/4firefly4
Summary: In which Merlin bakes cupcakes.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The1stHarbinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stHarbinger/gifts).



> First, I want to thank my beta the1stharbinger!!! She helped me a lot!
> 
> This drabble was written for the merlin_writers fest on LiveJournal - Halloween Fic Tac Toe. It is the first part of a series of drabbles that will all connect in the same universe.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

Completed Square : CUPCAKES (Top Right)

* * *

 

“Hey, Merlin, what are you doing?” Gwen asks, looking over Merlin’s shoulder.

“I’m baking a few sweets for the party tomorrow,” Merlin says.

“Mmm, what smells so good in here?” Arthur asks as he walks into the dorm room he and Merlin share. “Hey sweetie. Merlin.”

“Hey,” Merlin says, not bothering looking up from the task in front of him.

“Hi baby,” Gwen says. “How was dinner with your dad?”

“It was bearable. You know what he’s like, always talking about how I need to prepare myself to take over the  _family empire_. But that doesn’t matter right now.” Arthur turns to Merlin, “What are you doing?”

“I’m baking some desserts for the party tomorrow,” Merlin says.

Arthur grins and reaches for one of the fresh-out-of-the-oven cupcakes, but before he can grab one Merlin swats his hand away, tutting. “Not with those dirty hands! Who knows where they’ve been?”

Arthur grumbles, pulling his hand away. “Fine. I’ll go wash up,” Arthur says as he heads down the hallway leading to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“He has no idea, does he?” Gwen asks, whispering.

“No idea about what?” Merlin asks.

“That the party is for him.”

“No. Do you think I would make my famous sweet treats for just any old party?” Merlin asks, his eyebrow raised.

“No, of course not,” Gwen smirks, winking conspiratorially. 


End file.
